Nature's Fury: Book 1: The Chamber of Mana
by ValandilTuckleume
Summary: Kai was an orphan, a boy living off the streets. A mysterious man interferes in a street fight and Kai is thrown into a world he never even imagined. Mana? Hogwarts? Magic? A destiny that holds the fate of the multi-verse in the balance.
1. Prologue: The Ally Encounter

**Nature's Fury**

**Book 1: The Chamber of Mana**

**Prologue: Ally Encounters**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (which is property of J.K. Rowling) or Magic the Gathering (which is property of Wizards of the Coast).

"Leave him alone!" stated Kai as he faced down five other boys much bigger and older than him.

The nine year old stood between the gang and a hurt dog. Kai had come across the scene of the bullies picking on the helpless dog and had to stop it. His dark brown eyes showed fierce determination to protect the dog.

"Oh look," droned one of the boys the eldest and leader of the group, "this little baby wants to defend this wretched excuse for a mongrel."

The other boys all about eleven or so laughed as the moved menacingly towards the younger boy.

Kai held his ground; he showed no fear growing up on the streets of London did that to a young boy. Since Kai could remember he had been an orphan living off the streets. His dark brown hair was long and shaggy, tangled and stuck together. He was as skinny as a rod; ribs could be seen through his ripped and torn shirt. Despite he held his ground; this dog was just as lonely and worn down as he was.

"I think we should teach the street urchin a lesson," stated the eldest boy again cracking his knuckles.

Kai was a fighter, he had many times watched from streets and trees into the windows of wrestling and martial arts studios. He learned from observation how to fight and that knowledge is what kept him alive on the streets. He crouched low his hands on the ground as his legs were underneath him; he looked like a big cat ready to pounce.

The boy laughed seeing the boy crouch down thinking it was some pathetic street urchin thing. Only street urchins would take a position of an animal, no normal person would degrade themselves that much.

"We will make you scream baby, but I suppose you have no parents so you can scream all you want and nobody will care," stated the boy again as he lunged at Kai.

Kai moved like a wild cat, he pushed off the ground from his crouching position. He arched his back and slammed into the bully making him fall head over heels backwards. Another of the bullies lunged at Kai; he ducked the blow and lashed out with his foot kicking the kneecap of the bully. However, two of the other bullies grabbed the scrawny kid from behind and hauled him up pinning him against a wall. The eldest one got up and glared at Kai.

"I will make you pay street urchin," his hand slipped into his pocket and came out again with a brass knuckle.

He walked up and punched Kai in the stomach, causing the young boy to gasp as he doubled over. The brass knuckled came again this time straight up into Kai's jaw, his head flew back as it slammed into the wall behind him. The elder boy went to punch again but a large scarred and tattooed hand grabbed his hand and wrenched it backwards.

The man was huge, or he seemed huge to the boys. He was dressed in dark green and brown clothes. His hair was a tangled mess of dark brown hair along with his beard. Sharp green eyes glared at the bullies. The dog that was being hurt was over his shoulder.

"Five against one not very fair if you ask me," stated the man. His voice was gruff and hard, it sounded like a wild animal growl.

"Why do you cared, he is just a street urchin," hissed the elder boy as he tried to pull his hand out of the man's grip.

"Street Urchin? And they called this civilized, I suggest that the group of you evacuate this area immediately," stated the man his hand tightening the grip on the bullies crushing his hand, "before I get really angry."

The boys let go of Kai and ran off. Their leader called after them calling them cowards and cursing the man and Kai at the same time. When he was let go he rushed off cradling his broken hand, still roaring cursed and insults.

Kai collapsed to the ground spitting up blood, "Thank…you…sir." He managed to spit out in between the blood.

The man just turned and started to walk away. At the entrance of the alley he turned and looked at Kai, "Well you coming?"

**Author's Notes:**

Okay so I know I haven't written in a long time but going through fan-fictions and stuff I noticed there wasn't a Magic the Gathering Harry Potter X-Over so I wanted to do one.

The chapter is short I know but I just wanted to get right into the action.

Even though its short there should be a lot of information on how our main character is going to be.

If anyone can guess the planeswalker that stopped the fight they get a cookie!!

Read and Review!!


	2. Chapter 1: I will train you

**Nature's Fury**

**Book 1: The Chamber of Mana**

**Chapter 1: I will teach you**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) or Magic the Gathering (Wizards of the Coast).

**A/N**: Congratulations I don't need to know he/she gets the cookie it is Garruk

The man led Kai out of London and into the surrounding countryside. They were heading north towards Scotland. The man just kept walking he knew where he was going. The man never talked he just walked, long strides that Kai had to run to keep up with. They walked well into the night; finally the man stopped and set up a small camp. He hunted down food and gave a blessing for it he passed some to the young boy, but never said a word.

The next few days were just the same, after about three days the dog was well enough to walk by itself and joined the two people who had saved him. They kept up the same pattern walk all day sleep at night for two weeks. No matter if it rained or was sunny they kept walking.

Kai had problems at times falling behind or losing sight of the large man. No matter what, he always got through the problems. He felt himself getting stronger not much just a little. The consistency of a good meal, the fresh air nothing like the polluted streets of London, and the simple walking seem to fit the boy like a glove.

Finally the man led them right up to a large forest. It was dark and mysterious, it reminded Kai of the stories he heard through a window about kids getting lost in. The man turned and looked at the young boy that was following him. Since they set off the man spoke.

"Find me," he stated then vanished without a trace.

Kai sat there puzzled, "Find him?"

The dog sat at Kai's haunches. He was a young dog, not even a year old if Kai had to hazard a guess. Yet, he was quite big and with proper care would only get bigger. He fur was a mix of browns, blacks and whites shaggy and tangled. He had dark brown eyes that shown with intelligence only an animal could understand, or Kai.

Kai kneeled down and took the dogs head in his hands, he scratched him behind the ear, "You don't have to come, you are more than welcome to leave."

The dog shook its head and gave Kai a lick symbolizing he was going to stay.

"Well then I suppose you need a name, how about Zeus I was listening in on a classroom of kids my age and they were talking about him," Kai continued to scratch the dog, "he was the god of the sky in someplace other then here, strong and powerful just like you are going to be."

The dog barked happily and licked Kai's face again.

"What you think Zeus? Should we just leave and forgot we ever met the mysterious man? Or do we go find him?" stated Kai looking into the dark forest.

Zeus slipped out of Kai's hands and walked to the edge of the forest he turned and barked then pointed towards the woods.

"Your right, we need to do this. I don't know how I know but this man is worth finding," stated Kai the same determined look in his eyes when he was defending Zeus.

He stood up and walked forward, he was scared who wouldn't be going into a mysterious woods after an even more mysterious man. He didn't show it, no matter what would happen he would find the man.

With that thought in his mind he dove into the thick woods..

The world changed in a heartbeat, they two companions left from a open plain to a closed forest. Large trees blocked out the sun, they didn't look like the belonged in northern Scotland yet here they were. The humidity of the forest was ten times worst then that of the plain that they just left. Strange plants were everywhere covering up the ground and climbing up the trees.

It was all alien to Kai but also familiar, like he had been here or seen it in a dream. He weaved through the ground cover avoiding vines and roots that seemed to reach out and try to trip him. Strange growls and other animal sounds surrounded him. It wasn't long before Zeus started to growl.

"Were being stalked aren't we Zeus," stated Kai as he ducked low behind a large flower like plant.

It was a flower with red and yellow petals. The flower was as big as Kai and Zeus put together. Both of them crouched behind it. Zeus sniffed the air as he seemed to be tracking the movement of something through the forest.

"We need some sort of protection," stated Kai as he looked around.

As if the forest was granting Kai's request, a pair of dagger like objects appeared in front of him. They were double-edged blades that were connected to a device that could hook onto Kai's wrists. The blade slid up into the sheath of the weapon so it could hide under a long sleeve shirt.

A loud growl came from somewhere to their left. That was all the convincing Kai needed. He picked up the weapons and attached them to his wrist he dropped his hand and flicked his wrist as the blades, each being about a foot long, slid out.

They continued deeper into the forest always keeping an eye out behind them. They traversed the forest all day and finally night was falling.

"Zeus we need to find a spot to camp," stated Kai as he turned to look were another growl came from.

Zeus led the way through vines and underbrush till he came to a giant tree. The roots had grown into a dome like structure. It was protected from all sides except the front which was the entrance. Kai crawled under it and saw that it was just big enough for him and Zeus.

"Alright this will work, now we need to find some food and wood to start a fire," stated Kai. Nine years on the streets had taught him how to survive and he figured it could apply outside the forest as well.

Zeus barked his agreement.

The two took off into the woods again sticking close and listening to every sound which every sound sounded like it was going to come out and eat the boy and his dog. After some work and some team work Zeus and Kai caught a rabbit for dinner, remembering how the man had uttered a prayer when he brought something to eat Kai decided to honor that custom.

"Mother forgive us for the slaying of one of your children, but rest in peace as none of it will go to waste, though your body is left your spirit is with the mother, and I thank you for your sacrifice so we can survive."

After the prayer Kai and Zeus gathered some wood and took it back to their shelter. When they got there however they were greeted by something neither of them had ever seen.

It was about the size of Zeus. It had the body of a lion, tawny fur covered the body. The head was the scariest part though it had a large batch of fur that rose high on his shoulder. It tapered down into a narrow muzzle; the creature's eyes were narrow pupils of red; its mouth opened showing sharp rows of teeth.

Kai was terrified he had never seen anything like this. He dropped the rabbit and the wood he was carrying. Zeus backed behind him whimpering. Kai knelt down and petted the dog to calm him down.

"Do not fear Zeus," stated Kai he didn't know where the words were coming from but he felt he knew what he had to say, "Brother is just looking for some food just like us."

The creature turned and stalked forward a little.

Kai continued the words just coming from his mouth, "Brother we honor your instincts and respect your power, please share with us our meal."

Kai flicked his wrist as the blade slid out of its sheath. He kneeled down and cut the rabbit in half. He then flicked his wrist again to re-sheathe the blade. Taking half the rabbit he walked forward never breaking eye contract with the beast, he was terrified but he knew this had to be done.

He held the rabbit out towards the beast, "We mean no harm brother, now share in our meal, and honor us with your grace and power."

The beast walked forward and sniffed the rabbit. He took it out of Kai's hand and started eating.

Kai breathed a sigh of relief he walked over and took the wood and the rest of the rabbit. He walked towards the shelter; after some work getting a fire started he cooked half of the half of rabbit for himself and gave the other half of a half to Zeus. Then the two drained from the day curled up and fell asleep.

As the slept the beast they had come across walked into the shelter and curled around the young boy.

Kai cuddled into the fur of the mighty beast, "Thank you brother."

The beast just made what could be considered a purring noise and fell asleep.

The next morning the trio woke up and walked out of the makeshift shelter. Standing in the clearing was the man who brought Kai and Zeus here. He looked at the beast that was with the two and nodded.

He turned to Kai, "I will teach you cub."

Kai looked at him confused for a minute, when he wasn't getting anymore from him he bowed to the man, "I will learn."

"Follow," stated the man again as he walked off in the direction to deeper in the woods.

Kai followed, he didn't know what was in store for him but he was ready for it.

**Author's Notes**

Okay here is chapter 1 it is longer than the first one but hopefully just as much action.

I have another cookie to give out for anyone who can guess the "beast" that Kai and Zeus met and befriended.

Zeus is a Bernease Mountain Dog for those of you who are interested.

I am still leaving the planeswalker anonymous but if you know magic then you should easily know who he is. Don't worry his name is coming up in the next chapter.

Read and Review!!


	3. Chapter 2: Someone wants to meet you

**Nature's Fury**

**Book 1: The Chamber of Mana**

**Chapter 2: Someone to see you**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) or Magic the Gathering (Wizards of the Coast).

"Kai!" hollered Garruk he walked through the woodlands where he now called home, "Kai where are you?"

It had been two years since he took the young green mana wielder under his wing. Two years of training Kai all about mana and the energy that runs through the lands. One of the first exercises was to figure out what mana Kai was most in touch with, the results had ended up being red, green, and white. Green mana was by far his strongest.

A snap of a twig drew Garruk's attention, "Kai?"

The figure moved like lightning as it slashed through the trees towards Garruk who easily dodged it by jumping back. He called mana to his hand ready to strike whatever it was that just attacked him. Another snap of a twig this time from behind him drew his attention away from his front. Garruk spun around and waved his hand, vines lashed out from his hands towards the noise.

The creature struck again, from the where Garrukhad just seen it vanish. A bluff something was helping this creature by distracting it. ffelt his skin open from a claw scratch. He whirled around just in time to see an arrow heading straight for his head; he ducked under it as it lodged into a tree behind him.

Garruk looked at the green feathered arrows and knew what was attacking him. His hands glowed again green as he summoned green mana to them. He slammed his hands down towards the ground all around him in a giant circle with at least a twenty foot diameter; vines burst out of the ground and entangled all moving things.

"Damnit," cursed a young boy's voice.

Garruk smiled as he walked in the direction the arrow came. Sitting their tangled up in his chocking vine spell was his apprentice. He had grown up a little in the two years he had been training him. He was healthier looking by far, with the work of good food in his stomach. He was a little taller standing about 5' 5" or so. His dark brown hair was shoulder length. His eyes were still the same dark brown that showed defiance and determination. He wore clothes made of furs and skins of animals that Garruk had hunted and put together for him. He had a long bow in his hand and arrows were falling out of a quiver on his back. The reason for the arrows falling out…Kai was currently hanging upside down.

"Not bad young cub, but you have to figure your enemy knows area effect spells," stated Garruk as he smirked at his apprentice.

Kai just muttered some obscenities under his breath; red mana flowed into his hand as he tossed a small fireball at the vines holding him up burning them up and setting him free.

"You didn't have to make it so large, know I have to go find Zeus and Adonis," stated Kai as he brushed himself off and replaced his arrows in his quiver.

The two years of training had developed Kai into quite a hunter like his apprentice. In these woods he was probably the second best human hunter, now that doesn't stand for much when there are only to humans in the forest. He was a primal spell caster, relying on magic that summoned creatures and then made those creatures stronger.

Garruk smiled as he followed his apprentice through the woods. Another skill picked up in training was his ability to navigate through the forest always knowing which direction to go and where not to step. This sense wasn't nearly as developed as Garruk 's but it was a start.

The first companion they came across was Adonis. Adonis was Kai's first summon a very young Feral Hydra. Adonis was the cat like creature that Kai met on his first trip into the forest. He was currently thrashing and slashing at the vines trying to get himself free.

Kai walked up to him avoiding the sharp claws and teeth, "Easy Adonis, calm down, I will get you down, then you can tear Garruk to pieces for sticking you in this position."

Adonis turned and growled at Garruck.

"Don't give me that, look what you did," stated Garruk turning and showing the slash marks.

Adonis gave Garruk a look that said 'You deserved it.'

Kai once more summoned the small fireball into his hand and burned away the vines. Adonis dropped to the ground and shook himself.

"Alright I think were done training for the day brother," stated Kai petting the young beast.

Adonis gave a purr and pushed into Kai's hand.

"You're dismissed," stated Kai.

Adonis burst into green mana and was absorbed back into the ground. Sent back home to his home plane.

After another few minutes of searching they found Zeus who had been the other sound that Garruk was distracted by. He was free barking at the vines that kept trying to snag him. Zeus like Kai had grown in the last couple years to nearly his full size. Standing on his hind legs he was easily taller than Kai and all the way up to Garruck's shoulders.

One of the vines went to snag him and Zeus dodged it and tore into it with his teeth. Another vine tried to strike again but was avoided once more. Neither Kai nor Garruk could explain why the dog was such a capable fighter but neither complained about it.

Another fireball appeared in Kai's hand as he burned away the vines.

Zeus continued to growl at the vines even as they vanished into ash and green mana. When the vines were all gone he nodded his head and trotted over to Kai.

Kai knelt down and scratched the big Bernease, "Way to go bud."

Zeus happily licked Kai's face in response.

"So Garruk how did we do?" stated Kai as he stood up and looked at his master.

The last two years had seemed like a dream to Kai, he had learned so much from his master/teacher/father figure. He knew he could never repay the man, so he instead dived into his studies under him trying to make him proud.

"Very well considering the amount of experience you have to the amount of experience I have, Adonis is growing quite nicely," stated Garruk as he sat down on a log, "your trap making skills still need a lot of work, for that trap was particularly easy to get around as I demonstrated. Very clever using Zeus as a decoy, you knew that I would launch the vines at the sound after the first attack and Zeus could handle them very good insight. Your aim with the bow still needs a lot of work, but since the main focus of the last two years had been introducing you to surviving in the woods and your mana knowledge it is understandable. Your fireball spells his coming along quite nicely and I am sure it will be quite devastating as you get older and more experienced."

Kai shrugged.

"All and all the training session went without a hitch," stated Garruk, "do not fret my young apprentice as you grow older you will get stronger."

"Until someday I am as strong as you?" stated Kai hope in his eyes.

"I would bet you become stronger than even me," stated Garruck.

Kai shrugged he didn't really want to be stronger, but being just as strong would be awesome. Kai had seen some of the things Garruk could do like summon a whole herd of wildebeest and hoped that one day he could do something just like that.

"Now come on cub, there is someone back at the hut who wants to meet you," stated Garruck.

"Really?" asked Kai.

"Yeah really, now let's move we have already made him wait too long," replied Garruk heading off to their hut.

"Couldn't you just summon something to get us there faster?" stated Kai following him.

"Yeah but what kind of teaching experience would that lead to?" commented Garruck.

Kai just laughed, everything was a learning opportunity. He jogged up to match his master's pace, Zeus right on his heels.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

**Nature's Fury**

**Book 1: The Chamber of Mana**

**Chapter 3: I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) or Magic the Gathering (Wizards of the Coast).

"So who is this person I am supposed to be meeting?" asked Kai as he trotted after Garruk.

"A very old friend of mine," stated Garruk simply, "duck."

Kai ducked as a large bird flew over his head it was one of the many creatures that made their home here in the woods. Many of them were summoned by Garruk himself from other planes as lesson for Kai.

"How old is very old?" stated Kai.

"Way before you were born," was Garruk's only reply, "shoot."

Kai's bow was out in a flash as he aimed for the direction Kai indicated and let loose an arrow. The arrow flew straight and true as it hit the predator that was stalking them for a good half a mile. Kai walked over and withdrew his arrow it wasn't broken.

"How far is way before?" stated Kai not giving up that easily as he returned to following Garruk.

"Let's see I would have to say that I first met him when he was suspended from his boarding school he was going to," stated Garruk, "pit trap."

Kai easily jumped over it without any troubles. Listening to what his mentor was saying.

"He was tossed out on false accusations, for something he didn't do," stated Garruk, "shoot."

Kai's arrow was off the string before Garruk even said anything about shooting. The arrow flew straight and true finding its mark in the chest of another predator that was stalking them.

"Why do you have so many predators of other planes living here?" stayed Kai temporarily getting off topic.

"To save them," stated Garruk as he kept quite this time.

Kai ducked low as a set of gloves with spikes on the palms appeared over his hand. They were a weapon he had summoned known as shuko, Kai was one of the best shuko users that Garruk had ever trained.

His palm flew up and slammed into the chest of the creature that just pounced at him. Two other things happened that Garruk noticed the first was green lightning raced through Kai's veins making him stronger, and the second was light red aura surrounded him temporarily when it vanished Kai's reflexes were a lot better.

The creature a spider the size of Garruk covered in wooly fur. Blue and white in color, the pinchers were huge and it had all eight eyes focused on Kai. It had been waiting for pray to come by so it could snag it up for dinner.

Kai faced the spider down his spells and equipment cast he was ready to fight. Kai moved first faster than any normal boy his age should be able to move because of the spell he cast.

Kai ducked low his shuko rising up and slashing across the foot, with the weapon and his improved strength he sheared the leg right off. He easily dodged away before the spider could make any attempt at a counter attack his reflexes spell working overtime.

Kai moved again much faster than the spider ever could be without planeswalker assistance. He charged right for the spider's head but before he got there he hit the ground sliding under large spider his shuko rose up and tore at the soft underbelly of the spider. Once more before a counter attack could be given Kai was out of range, well sort of. After the slide he pushed off a tree and landed on the spiders back with a leap.

His palm lit on fire as he summoned the red mana to cast his finishing spell. The fireball burned on his palm right about the shuko as he slammed it down on the spiders back. The flames raced along the spider's fur burning him and finishing him off.

Kai jumped off and landed next to his master all the shuko's and enchantments vanished as his feet hit the ground. He was panting heavily he never would of survived that fight, according to Garruk's level rules that was a level three wooly spider. He was only a level one mage with access to only level one spells. Luckily he was well trained in the use of his spells.

"But if I kill them all how are they protected?" asked Kai never missing a beat with his questioning of his master.

"The magic I invested in this place does not kill the creatures you kill it banished back to where I summoned them, which usually also becomes their dens," stated Garruk rather proud of his pupil. The combination of his rancor spell and his reflex spell along with his training with the shuko had all been developed by Kai himself.

"Oh I see, so I "kill" then and they just return to their den to try again another day," stated Kai.

"Correct, now hurry we must not keep our guest waiting any longer than he already has," stated Garruk. No more lessons for today Kai's mana was exhausted, he was actually quite surprised that he could pull of the last fireball but Kai was full of surprises. "Remember to always watch your mana reserves," stated Garruk knowing he needed to remind his pupil who had a tendency to over use his mana, which would cause slight mana burn which trained him physically and mentally.

"I know sir, I apologize I shouldn't of used the last fireball spell it depleted me completely," stated Kai he was still breathing heavily and sweat could be seen on his hunting clothes.

"After our meeting I expect you to mediate, regain some of your mana," stated Garruk as he finally came out of the trees into a large clearing. A cabin was in the middle of it with a rather large man waiting on the front porch.

"Yes sir," stated Kai as he looked upon what he now called home. Two years he had been training with Garruk and had learned so much. Garruk had become like a father to the young boy. They shared the bond of green mana, though where Kai was also red and white his master due to a past he would not tell his student was red and black.

The cabin was just big enough to support the two and give them some privacy but not huge. Most of the time they didn't even sleep in it they slept out in the woods, mountains, plains, or swamps that surrounded the cabin. There was no connection to blue mana here at all, no technology, and no water, nothing even remotely blue. Neither the master nor the apprentice had much used for it so Garruk didn't bother working it into the magic of the area.

Standing on their front porch was the biggest man Kai had ever seen. He was much taller than Garruk. He was dressed in a large moleskin coat that looked to have many pockets. His face was covered in a wild mane of black hair. Two black eyes peeped through the hair; a smile was behind those eyes.

"Garru' mi ol' frien'," stated the large man.

"Hagrid it has been too long," stated Garruk walking up and hugging the giant of a man.

"So'ry ma'e ole Dumbledore been kee'in me busy," stated Hagrid.

"Has he yet come to terms with what must happen?" asked Garruk.

Hagrid's smile wavered as he shook his head.

"Damn old fool still thinks he can win the war that is coming all by himself," cursed Garruk, "would you like some brandy Hagrid? We have much to talk about."

"Oy som' brandy would be great," stated Hagrid.

Garruk nodded and turned to Kai, "Kai this is Hagrid, Hagrid this is the pupil I was talking about Kai."

Hagrid walked up and offered his large hand to the boy, "Pleasur' to meet ya son, Garruk here told me a lot about you."

Kai nodded as he shook the man's hand, "Sir pardon me from asking but are you half-giant?"

Hagrid chuckled, "Oy he's as smar' as ya sai' he was Garruk. Yes young man on my mu'her's side, not very motherly she was left af'er I was born. Apprecia'e it if when you get to Hogwar's you don't tell anyone though."

"When I get where?" stated Kai.

"That Kai is one of the many things we have to talk about," stated Garruk as he opened the door, "now how about that brandy."

The trio walked into the main room of the cabin which was the living room, kitchen, and dining room. Two doors led off to two separated rooms one of Kai and one for Garruk. Each room had a small john.

Garruk walked over and looked at a chair he waved his hand making it grow to fit Hagrid's bulk. Then he walked over to the kitchen to get the brandy and some wild fruit juice for Kai.

After drinks were passed out and everyone was situated Garruk turned to Kai.

"You have learned much in the last couple years my young pupil, but things are moving faster than I expected…she is moving faster than expected that is why Hagrid is here, let me tell you a story," stated Garruk.

Garruk told Kai the story of a dark wizard who rose to power thirteen years ago. He was not like Kai and Garruk he was just a simple man who had access to some little magic, not the scope or understanding that planeswalkers had. He told of how the man went to kill a little boy but the spell rebounded off of the boy and hit the man destroying his body but not his soul.

"Phylarchy?" asked Kai.

"This planes version of them yes," stated Garruk.

Garruk then went on to tell him something different than the usual fairy tale that surrounded that wizard. The pact he made with a power much more ancient and much more dangerous. How when the fool didn't listen to the power he had lost his body which in turn caused the being to lose its power as well.

"The being was a planeswalker?" asked Kai, "like you and me?"

Garruk nodded. He continued his story saying that the two would rise again stronger than ever before. He told Kai that the one who defeated the body would have to do it again but the one who has to defeat the soul is.

"Me," whispered Kai.

"Your green mana is an exact opposite of the being's black mana, in the future you will have to power to do this but not unless the body is defeated first," stated Garruk, "that is why Hagrid is here. The one meant to destroy the body started at the same boarding school as Hagrid went to before he met me, he is learning to become the weapon to defeat the body even if he doesn't know it yet," stated Garruk.

"Garruk your strength is green mana too why can't you defeat the spirit?" stated Kai.

"I tried once upon a time many years ago, but the spirit corrupted me, giving me access to black mana. The black mana in me prevented my green mana from having the strength to destroy the spirit;" stated Garruk his eyes were sad, "the corruption ran to deep…now you one of pure mana much complete the task I failed."

"I am only eleven though," stated Kai.

Garruk walked up and put his arm around his pupil, "Do not fear I will be here every step of the way to make you master you mana. When the time comes you will be ready to fight the spirit and you will win. We are predators Kai; we take our prey down no matter what."

Hagrid walked over to and put his big hand on the boy's shoulder as well, "I will do all I can to help as well."

Kai nodded he felt even older but he already felt older than his eleven year self, living on the streets makes you grow up fast cause if you don't you die. He looked to his master, "What must I do?"

Garruk nodded, "We will keep training, however Dumbledore the headmaster of the school is a fool and is not taking steps to make the weapon for the body ready. You must go there and watch over him, however," stated Garruk his eyes serious as they ever were, "you cannot directly have contact with the weapon for the body. For he is tainted as well with the black mana from his run in so many years ago, your magic cannot be tainted or we will fail."

"So I am a silent guardian, someone who is there but in the background to just protect, you said he started school last year so he must be older than me which will make it easier," stated Kai.

"Correct my pupil," stated Garruk, "Hagrid will be your main advisor when I am not around, do not under any circumstances go to that old fool Dumbledore."

"Why?" stated Kai.

"He will try to use you in his grand scheme to defeat the body that is not your destiny," stated Garruk, "he thinks everything is for the greater good he is very wrong."

Kai looked at Hagrid, "Are you willing?"

"Garruk 'ook me in when everyone else 'hrew me out, he 'rained me in the ways of mana, I would do any'hing to help him and you," stated Hagrid.

"Very well," stated the young boy, "I will go to this school."

Hagrid reached into one of his many pockets, "The' as games keeper and keeper of the keys I welcome you to Hogwar's School of Witchraft and Wizardry."

**Author's Notes**

Okay so there you have it the main plot of the entire story line. How will he defeat the "spirit"? Who is the "spirit"?

Not sure how well I did on the accent of Hagrid I hope it was good.

Every single piece of magic that Kai used is a Magic card that truly does cost one mana. That is my leveling system mana cost=level of spell=what year Kai can cast the spell.

Originally I was going to have a "deck" list for Kai but I thought it was more fun to just give him access to whatever spell he needed at the situation.

This chapter took me a while because I wasn't really sure if I wanted to make Kai more grown up then most. In the end I decided that making him act older then he is works. As an orphan like I said he had to grow up fast. Now with this kind of destiny it adds to it. I am not saying that he isn't going to have moments when he acts just like an eleven year old but they will be less then most.

Thanks for all of those who are reading!


End file.
